Like A Fish Out of Water
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe shows up on A.C's doorstep unannounced and heart broken and discovers that she never really knew him at all. Rated strong M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Characters aren't mine(sadly), only borrowing. This may not follow any info on A.C, this is my take on him.

Like a Fish Out of Water

A.C sat on the couch in his Miami pad reading a magazine. He had had a heck of week. JL missions across the globe. It was time to chill. Ollie had granted them leave for the week allowing for the new recruits to gain some more experience and run the show. He yawned and was contemplating a nap on the beach when there was a knock on his door. He yawned and stretched and padded toward the door. He looked into the peep hole and smiled.

"Chloe what are you doing here?" he asked as the tiny blond walked passed him into his apartment; suitcase in hand and her face red from crying. He shut the door and followed her. He put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her and she dropped everything and turned and hugged him and cried. "Shhhh, what is it Tower?"

She pulled back and sniffed. "I.." she shook her head and moved to flop onto his couch. He grabbed a box of tissues and then came and knelt in front of her. She took a tissue and blew her nose loudly. He only smiled, it was cute—'where did that come from?' He thought.

"Alright Chlo,. What are you doing here?" he spoke now very curious.

"I left the Tower and was going to the mall. Ollie was with Dinah, Clark was with Lois and so I …..Anyway I ran into Jimmy and his new Wife. She's pregnant…as big as a house. That could have been me! Look at me den mother to a bunch of superheroes. I don't date, how could I? Who would want me? I'm never around; my life is one big secret! So Bart brought me here before his date. I needed to well talk to someone who wasn't in a relationship."

"Thanks, I think." He smiled. A.C reached and wiped a stray tear off of her face. "Chlo listen; you and Jimmy weren't meant for each other. Do you think it would have worked even with kids? That would have been harder. I was gonna go out to the beach. Put on your suit and come with and after I'll buy ya dinner."

"K" she stood and grabbed her suitcase and went into his bathroom. Chloe's phone rang and it was Clark. A.C against his better judgment answered it.

"Hey Clark."

"A.C why are you answering her phone?"

"She's in the bathroom changing. She was pretty upset when she got here."

"She's in Miami?"

"Yeah Bart brought her."

"Well…have her call me when she wants to come home. Take care of her."

"Dude who do you think I am?" he asked.

"Sorry."

"Accepted. Look I gotta run, bye." A.C hung up and set her phone down just before she came out of the bathroom. Chloe was in an Orange sun dress. It was short and light and hugged her in all the right places. "Wow." He whispered. He came and walked around surveying her. "Very nice." Chloe blushed furiously.

"Thanks. Did my phone ring?"

"Yeah it was Clark. I answered it; I wasn't sure if you were calm enough to talk to him. He said to call when you're ready to head back."

"Thanks."

He held his hand out to her and she took it willingly. She couldn't believe how perfect her hand felt in his. He squeezed it and led her to the door. He slipped on some flip flops and grabbed the towel he had hanging by the door and they exited, heading toward the beach…..

They found a really good spot. A.C spread the towel Chloe handed him from her bag. He then put his next to hers. She sat down leaving her dress on. She was looking at all the statuesque bikini clad model types walking around.

"God like a fish out of water." She mumbled under her breath.

"I don't think so." A.C spoke sitting next to her. "You forget I have excellent hearing as well. Chlo you have to know you're beautiful. You have an incredible body and are so super smart. The guys treat me like I'm the dumb surfer, but you actually talk to me and make me use my brain and Miami education. Don't think about these girls here, you out class them by miles."

"Thanks, A.C I needed that."

"Did you bring sunscreen?"

"Yeah." She dug it out of her bag and handed to A.C.

"This will work a lot better if you get out of that dress." Realizing what he said he blushed. "Err, you know what I mean." Chloe chuckled at his embarrassment. She stood and took of her dress to reveal a green biking with orange polka dots. His jaw went slack. She sat down. He sat down next to her and squirted some lotion into his palms. "Turn." He spoke and she moved so her back was facing him. He began to massage the lotion onto her neck and shoulders and down her back.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend A.C?" she asked.

"I've had a couple here and there, but honestly my lifestyle's different. I am very earth conscious as you know and that can seem a little odd to some. I protest and rally and girls that share that with me only dig that. I'm much more than that."

"I guess I never thought of it like that. I know you're vegan."

"Well that's an assumption. I'm more of a picky eater. Every now and again and it's rare that it happens but I do enjoy a good steak. I like sea food, there are some in the cycle of life that are meant for food. There are those that should be left alone. The ecosystem is a very balanced thing. I know my place, in it and respect all others place in it."

"Wow." She spoke in part to his speech and the other to his magical hands. "You never talk about your family."

"That's a lot more complicated really and not really for public consumption. But my Dad is an officer with the Coast Guard, soon to retire. You want to meet him? I'm sure he'd be glad to get out of the house for awhile and have dinner with us."

"Sure!"

"Cool finish slathering, we may be close but not that close I could do your front. I'm gonna go get a surf board for us and we can go play." He smiled.

"Uh, A.C?"

"Don't say it Chloe, there is no better life guard than me" he smiled and winked at her then dashed off.


	2. Chapter 2

He came back with a surf board and plopped it next to her. He then showed her the basics.

"And if I fall?" she asked nervously.

"I'll catch you."

"What about… well, I've always been scared of the things that will bite out there."

"Chloe, I'm gonna let you in on a secret and you would be the only one on the team I've told this, I can communicate with sea life. No biting things will get near you."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart." He spoke. "So are you ready?" she nodded not really sure. "Good." With that being settled they made their way into the water and that's how Chloe learned to surf. She had a blast and true to his word he did catch her when she fell. She was noticing how safe it felt in his arms and how funny he really is. After many runs they finally made back to the beach he set the board down next to their towels and grabbed them and wrapped Chloe tight because her teeth were chattering. He ran to return the board and came back several minutes later.

"Better?" he asked as she seemed to stop shivering and her lips weren't blue.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No sweat." He smiled and he grabbed his t-shirt and put it on. Chloe stifled a gasp as it clung to his still damp body. "I called my dad and he said he would meet us at 7 so we can head back and shower." Chloe arched an eye brow at him. "You know what I mean." He smiled and helped her to stand. He grabbed her stuff for her and carried it so she could stay bundled up and they walked back to his apartment.

He let her have the first shower at he hopped on line and checked his email. Files with dates to be read, after his vacation, he just shook his head. He then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. 20 min later Chloe came out of the bathroom dressed in a black knee length skirt and pale green sleeveless blouse. A.C was stunned. 'Damn' he thought and his gaze made her blush. "Hey you didn't make any hotel plans did ya?"

"No not yet I was gonna do that while you were in the shower."

"Don't, you can stay here. I have an extra bed room. It's all yours."

"Thanks, A.C" she smiled.

"No problem. I'm gonna go take my shower and then we can go." He spoke heading past her. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Oh man is he hot! How did I not ever see that?' she thought and flopped on his couch and looked around. The place was very clean, lots of books, especially on marine life. He had an impressive sound system; plus a wii and an x-box. She shook her head. She looked around and he had a patio. She went and stepped out and watched the sun set.

"Nice huh?" he asked. He was in jeans, flip flops, and a tight Miami University t-shirt. Chloe turned with a start.

"Oh yea." She smiled. He blushed and shook his head. "um where are we gonna meet your dad at?"

"Frankie's" he spoke getting his keys. She followed and shut his patio door, he was putting his wallet in his back pocket and she was admiring his back side. "It's my dad's favorite place and I can actually order from the menu." He turned and smiled. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Things I didn't know about A.C chapter one." She teased.

"If you think my dietary preferences are the only thing you didn't know about me you are mistaken. There are things about me that would definitely surprise you."

"Dietary preferences and that you are the fish whisperer, hmmm are you challenging me to find out the rest?"

"Call it what you want you won't ever figure it out." He winked and grabbed her hand and led her out of the door and into the hall. He locked up and they headed down to the parking garage. He led them to a silver mustang. He opened the door for her and she slid in and he shut it for her. He then walked around to the drivers' side and hopped in and started the car up and they headed to the restaurant.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Chlo?" he asked as he quickly passed a glance to her.

"I guess." She looked nervous.

"What was the deal with Jimmy? I mean no offense but he just didn't seem like your type."

"I don't know…I think he was safe. He couldn't hurt me…"

"Didn't he sell you out to Lex?"

"A bump in our relationship really." She half smiled. "Who am I kidding? I don't know really. I guess maybe I thought he was my last chance for happiness."

A.C was silent. "Hmmm." He was silent for awhile. "No more talk of the rinky dink kid this is your vacation and I fully expect you to enjoy it." He smiled at her. "When was the last time you went to Disney World?" he asked.

"Never been." She looked at him with a scrunched face.

"Alright, so tomorrow we see the sights here and go check out the Miami night life and then we'll get up early and drive to Orlando and stay there over night?"

"You don't have to do that. I mean we could just chill right here"

"Chlo, I'm not doing this because I have to, I want to. Sometimes it's great to just be a kid. Heck I do it all the time with the guys but we have no missions, no heroing to do. Let's play." He winked at her as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. They parked and were greeted by his dad out front. He was a well seasoned man, salt and pepper hair, who wore the years of a Coast Guard officer well.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo" he spoke as they hugged. "So who's the young lady?"

"Chloe Sullivan I would like for you to meet my dad Tom Curry. Dad, Chloe Sullivan."

"Very nice to meet you, sir." She spoke shaking his hand.

"Bah, call me Tom all his friends do." He smiled.

"Thank you Tom." She smiled.

"Now let's go eat." Chloe walked in the door first with A.C holding it open. As Tom passed by him he raised his eyebrows at his son in a 'very nice' expression causing A.C to blush…


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was pleasant. Chloe was regaled with stories of A.C as a kid, and all the trouble he got into. Chloe loved it and laughter was ringing from their table. Hours later and the second to the last group to leave they made it out to the parking lot after A.C picked up the check which totally tweaked his dad.

"Well, you two have fun at Disney World." His dad spoke.

"Thanks, hey we'll catch up again when we get back." He shook his father's hand and Chloe kissed his cheek. They said their final goodbye's and headed to A.C's car. They got in and headed back to his place.

"Your dad is great!" she smiled.

"Yeah he is. He has the patience of a Saint to have put up with my crap all those years."

"Does he know about…?"

"What?"

"Well…you know your aquatic stuff?"

"Since when do you get bashful about abilities?" he teased and it made her blush.

"I guess it's cause I met your dad. You have a dad. I know you guys as individuals, and that brings an entirely new perspective to you." She shrugged.

There was an awkward silence. "Yeah he knows." A.C put her out of her misery. "We sat down years ago after he noticed how much time I was spending in the ocean. It was hard for him…." He thought back to the memory and was grateful his dad had never been afraid of him, but he did look at him differently for awhile. Chloe reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. She could only imagine all the meta's that had the courage to be open with the one's they love and only hope that they didn't get shunned.

"Oh A.C" she whispered. He smiled and winked at her.

"Then one day he just accepted it. No matter what, I am his son."

Chloe yawned. He just shook his head. "I was going to offer you some wine when we got back but you should probably go to bed."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Think nothing of it. I'll be up early to surf but you should definitely sleep in and then we'll tour Miami." She smiled and nodded. The made it back to his apartment and said there goodnight's. A.C flopped on his couch to finish his magazine when she came back right back out of her room. "You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I forgot my jammies." She shook her head in frustration.. He laughed and got up and went into his bedroom and grabbed her a t-shirt and handed it to her. She thanked him and kissed his cheek and ducked back into the bedroom. He stood frozen, reeling with the feeling of her lips on his cheek. A gesture she had done to all the guys on countless occasions. This time it felt different. He shook his head, his magazine forgotten he went and turned the lights off in the living room and went to his room to go to bed…

Chloe yawned and stretched, she had slept like a rock. She smiled at the memory of dinner. She couldn't help but draw the neck of the borrowed shirt to her nose, it smelled like A.C and his smell was innately masculine and ocean and sunshine. Chloe wondered how one could smell like sunshine but he did. She smiled and looked over the night stand clock, it was 10am. She flipped the blankets back and sat up. She combed her fingers through her hair and stood up and exited the room padding out to the living room. A.C was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper and drinking a glass of orange juice. She tilted her head to look at him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Wow, not really a morning person are you? Nice bed head." He teased.

"You're reading the New York Times?" she muttered.

"Shh, don't let the secret out or I may lose my card with the surfers union." She blushed.

"That was a nice one."

"Learned from the master!" He winked at her, set his paper down, and stood to put his empty glass and plate in the dishwasher. Chloe just watched in utter fascination; she never really knew him at all. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black Surf Hawaii T-shirt. "Are you done staring at me?" he asked as he went back to the table with a covered plate and a steaming cup of coffee.

"Who Are you?" she asked.

"Tsk" Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Now eat your breakfast, there's a pot of coffee made. I need to go and fill up my tank and get some cash before we take off today. Did you bring clothes for clubbing??" he asked. She was still frozen in her spot at how unbelievable he is. "Chloe?"

"Umm..not really. I packed comfort clothes. The skirt I wore to dinner was it for dressy."

"Alright well Miami is known for its shopping; I'm sure we'll find you something. I'll be back in 30 min." he turned and left. With him gone the spell was broken and she moved to sit and lifted the cover to her plate: bacon,eggs, and toast; she took a sip of her coffee and it was made just how she liked it. That made her heart speed up in her chest….

He reentered the apartment to the sound of his dishwasher and a hair dryer running. He shut his door and smiled. He went to his computer to print off the map to their touring. He pulled them off of the printer as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing shorts, a pink camisole, and white short sleeve button up shirt open and tied at the waist over it.

"Feel better?" he asked. She nodded. "Did you have enough breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, I just need to grab my purse." She bolted back into the room. She came back with her purse and had slipped on some flip flops.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded. He held his hand out for her and she took it gladly. They left his apartment to start their adventure……


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: BTW thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it. More fun to come...  
*This Miami is my version, I have never been....**  
Rated M for adult content

When they hit the road it was nearly 11:30. A.C wouldn't tell her where they were going or what they were going to do.

"Chloe, why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It's like I only new Aquaman all these years. I feel like I owe you an apology."

"For what? Chloe it doesn't matter how you've known me." He smiled a devilish grin and winked at her. She blushed. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and put it on top of her knee and gave it a light squeeze. Her blush grew deeper. 35 min. later they pulled into the parking lot of the Museum of Science. This weekend they were hosting an expo on futuristic technologies and gadgets. Chloe smiled a thousand watt smile because she was gonna see toys and maybe she could hit up Oliver for some new gear. The exhibit was awesome they spent 2 hours looking at everything and playing with toys. Chloe had even bought some souvenirs. A.C was shaking his head as they went back to his car.

"Do you wanna have lunch?" he asked as they left the parking lot.

"No I had such a late breakfast, unless of course you're hungry?"

"Nope, I can wait besides there is a restaurant next to our next stop that you'll love." He smiled and off they went. They pulled into the Parking lot of the Fairchild Botanical Gardens. Chloe looked confused. A.C only smiled. They walked hand in hand into the building. Chloe couldn't help but appreciate how comfortable it was to hold his hand. For the next 2 hours Chloe was transported into another world with all the gardens and the huge tropical rain forest exhibit. As they walked through she kept coming back to how complex and deep A.C really is. She turned and he was at a hands on exhibit and was holding a frog in the palm of his hand for a little boy who was terrified. She watched in utter fascination at how calm and utterly charming he was with the little boy. The little boy finally got the courage to touch the frog and his smile was priceless. A.C caught Chloe staring at him and blushed. He set the frog down and shook the little boys hand and came over to her.

"Sorry."

"For what?" she stated smiling. "You are such a big softy."

'Take it back! Are you trying to get me kicked out the Surfers Union?' he teased. He popped into the men's room to wash his hands then exited and found Chloe sitting on a bench reading a brochure. She smiled when she saw him. "Well what do you think so far?"

"This was ama…" her stomach rumbled loudly and Chloe's eyes got really big. "zing." She laughed.

"Lunch next." He spoke. She stood and they walked out of the building to his car. "Glad we left before they came to find the bear that entered the building." He teased.

"Ugh." She blushed.

"So you're the frog whisperer to?" she tried to toss out a come back.

"That's so weak Tower." She only shrugged.

He took her a few blocks past the gardens to the Rain Forest Café. She had only heard of the restaurant. He smiled as they went inside. The atmosphere was fun and light. They got seated right away at a table next to a huge coral tank. They ordered drinks and an appetizer.

"So A.C?" she spoke feeling like she needed to go into interview mode.

"Yeah?" he spoke reading the menu.

"Um….so."

"Spill it lllliicious" he spoke slowly and with a voice barely above a whisper. She just stared at him, that was so incredibly hot.

"Why um are you wasting your vacation with me?"

"Who said it's being wasted? It may have just gotten a whole lot more…interesting." Their server came with the drinks and appetizer. She was a twenty's something young girl who was practically drooling all over him. She was totally ignoring Chloe, which only made her get mad and want to get even to put the young thing in her place. A.C was oblivious. They ordered meals and had great conversation. The girl was always interrupting with her flirtation. Finally Chloe just snapped the next time she came to the table to refill their drinks.

"Oh honey, if you're flirting because you think he's paying?….You are so mistaken. I'm picking up the check and I'm giving the tip. Note to self? To make money don't flirt with the boyfriend in front of the GIRLFRIEND." She spoke coolly. She stood tossed her purse over her shoulder and pushed the girl aside to lean in and kiss A.C in a slow and heated and all tongue kiss. She stood and winked at him. "Be right back gonna hit the ladies." She stood up right and gave the girl her most 'in your face' look and disappeared.

By the time she made it to the restroom her face was on fire. She just tongued one of her very best friends and why? Jealousy? Nah.. It was just…Oooh that waitress was so annoying. She went into a stall and did her business. She came back out and washed and dried her hands. She was still blushing. How could she face A.C now after she practically stuck her tongue down his throat? She lost track of time in the bathroom until a young woman came in.

"Are you Chloe?" the girl asked and Chloe looked at her like 'Do I know you?' she nodded. "There is a really hot guy waiting for you and he looks real worried." Chloe blushed again.

"Um thanks." Chloe spoke and played with her hair for a second and then exited the restroom........

She came out of the restroom and A.C's back was too her, he was looking at a display. He turned to see her and his face would be best described as smug. Digging deep to hide her emotions she took a deep breath. "What?" she spoke casually.

"Chloe," his voice was soft, as he moved to be closer to her.

"Look A.C" She spoke putting a hand on his chest to keep him at a safe and reasonable distance. "That was nothing more than me trying to keep some twit from giving you a lap dance in the middle of the dining room. So don't get all cocky on me cause really….you're just not that cute." She looked at her watch like 'bored now." and looked back up his face.

"Chloe…what I was going to say is where is your bag ? You took it with you when you left." he spoke leaning in so his breath would tickle her ear. "and since you're buying lunch than you're going to need it." He watched as goose flesh raced down her arms. He stepped back. "I'll be in the gift shop." He turned and walked away. Chloe just watched him go, her face again was on fire. She turned went back into the restroom and grabbed her purse and then went back to the table, grabbed the bill and went and paid. She then went to the gift shop and began to obviously avoid him.

A.C just watched her from across the room. He knew that kiss affected her as sure as he was breathing. She wanted to play it cool, he could do that. He would catch her in her own game though. He moved to the entrance of the shop to wait for her. He was getting a headache, the kind he got when marine life was in trouble. He needed to get to the bay. Chloe came up to him a large bag in hand. "Are you ok?" she asked. He shook his head grabbed her gently by the elbow and led her to his car. The headache was getting worse.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." He spoke. He put the keys to his 'Stang in her hand. "There is a map to my complex in the glove box. I put it there this morning. There are some really great shops on the way." He grimaced again the distress was getting more urgent.

"I'll see you soon." He turned and walked away at a brisk pace. He then disappeared behind the building.

"Great?!Just Great!" she spoke. She looked at shiny modern type muscle car, and sighed. Well, she always wanted to drive one of these. She unlocked it and slid inside onto the rich leather seat. She shut the door and slid the key into ignition. She adjusted the seat and mirrors, started it up, buckled up, and then drove away.

AC made it back after an hour and the crisis really haunted him. A whale cow that was calving was in severe distress and sharks were attacking her. He managed to save the cow but her calf was taken. There was nothing he could do. He spent time with the female to make sure she was safe. He then returned home. His car wasn't in the garage so he made his way upstairs into his apartment. He took a hot shower and dressed to go clubbing, fitted faded jeans, loose short sleeved button up shirt and his favorite boots. He cleaned up the bathroom and went out onto the patio. Chloe came in a half hour later with some bags. He looked into his apartment but didn't move. She went back into the bedroom and then went into the bathroom. She came back out and marched out into the patio.

"You care to explain why you ditched me?" she asked perturbed.

"Things you don't know about A.C Chapter 1 – Part 2" He spoke softly. Hearing his tone her posture changed. "I can communicate with all sea life. It goes both ways. There was a calving whale in open water. She was in distress. Her calf was taken by sharks…" he spoke. Chloe knelt beside him and put her hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Thanks, it's just part of the cycle of life." He whispered. "Hey we have an early trip tomorrow but I do want to take you over to Del Sol. So go get changed." He smiled at her and she blushed. She stood and went back into the bathroom. He stood and went inside closing his door behind him. He went to his computer to verify the reservations for Disney. He printed off the confirmations and left them on the printer for the morning. He went back to his room to pack for the next trip. He finished and went in the living room to see Chloe sitting on the couch. She was in a green fitted, ruched, push up bra mini dress with very strappy high healed shoes. He had to pause.

"Ready?" she purred standing up.

"Uh yeah," he spoke. "By the way…I'm not that cute? Puh lease, I caught you admiring the view at the beach and as for the kissing, you will kiss me again and short stuff and you will enjoy it." He led the way out of the apartment. Chloe was stunned. She put her spaghetti strap bag over her shoulder and shook her head. …


	5. Chapter 5

Del Sol was a very hot Latin Club. A.C pulled up to the front and let a valet park his car. He helped Chloe out of the car and led her to the roped off entrance. There was a huge line which they bypassed to go to the bouncer.

"Hola Tomas!" he told the bouncer.

"A.C welcome back. Didn't think you were around?"

"Got some time off, how is the wife?" he asked

"Due any day, trying to work as long as I can…"

"Well congratulations."

"A.C who is the chica muy bonita?"

"This is Chloe. Chloe meet Tomas Cruz. He's been a friend since school."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Listen, Papa is running the bar." He put bands on both of their wrists. "Your money is no good here. Tell Bart the next time he's in town Mama will make him enchiladas."

"Will do thanks man." He shook his hand then took Chloe's and led her into the club that was hopping. The crowd was dancing to music that sang to your soul.

"He knows Bart?" she half shouted.

"Tell you later." A.C spoke. He led her to the bar to introduce her to Papa.

"Excuse me!" he shouted at the bar tender whose back was toward him. The man turned with a sneer and then smiled when he saw A.C. They shook hands and made small talk. Chloe was getting eyed by guys walking up to the bar. She put her hand on A.C's bicep. He turned and looked at her concerned face and the guys that were undressing her with their eyes.

"You better leave her alone." The bar tender spoke. "Or you will be tossed." He spoke. The guys backed off.

"Thank you, sir." Chloe spoke.

"No, sirs here, just call me Poppa, everyone does. Mojito's for you." He slid the drinks on the bar and they took them and promised to come back. A.C led Chloe to a VIP section next to the dance floor and found them a booth. Chloe was in awe A.C was so confident. Chloe slid into the booth next to A.C and took a sip of her drink and then looked around, the place was like being in Havana. It was very romantic. She took another sip of her drink, damn it was sooo smooth..

"This is a nice place." She spoke in his ear.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. The family is great, too. A few years ago they were struggling with a protection racket the came into town. Bart and I helped them out."

"Always the hero." She smiled. He blushed.

A salsa song began to play. He set his drink down and stood up. He held his hand out to her and she took and he pulled her out onto the dance floor. He spun her around and when she was back facing him he stepped into her personal space which made her gasp.

"Trust me" he whispered in her ear as their bodies began to move in what could only be described as one of the most erotic dances of her entire life. There was never more than a millimeter of space between them. When the song ended the non smoker felt like she could use a cigarette. She tried to leave the floor, but his grip on her wouldn't give and one dance turned into many. He was an incredible dancer. The salsa was definitely one of his best. Her Mojito seemed bottomless. They would end up back at the table and her glass would be refilled. He had water with lemon in it after his first drink. Later a huge plate of nachos and rellenos were at the table waiting. They ate and laughed. After finishing eating a slow song began to play and Chloe dragged A.C onto the floor. Her liquid courage making her feel invincible.

"I'm having such a good time." She spoke in his ear.

"Really?" he asked brushing a hair off her face. "You're not just saying that to get me to forget about that kiss today?" she put her head on his chest.

"Chloe, had you let me talk first, I would have complimented you. I haven't ever had a kiss like that." She looked up at him. "You've been one of my best friends for soo long, it just caught me by surprise." He smiled. She looked away again. "Hey, baby steps alright? Let's just enjoy the ride." he kissed her cheek. She looked up and their eyes locked, the music and the people all seemed to disappear. Chloe licked her lips and they were moving slowly toward that second kiss when A.C was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." A large drunk man interrupted them.

"Yeah?" A.C asked turning to face the intruder.

"You are hogging this lovely lad…lady. I want a dance."

"Sorry man, she's taken. Why don't you go somewhere to sleep it off." He spoke leading Chloe off the dance floor and away from the guy.

"Hey! We're not done talking." he shouted and then ran and pushed A.C from behind. A.C let go of Chloe's hand and turned suddenly into a fighting stance.

"A.C!" Tomas shouted coming like a bull through the crowd. "I got this, amigo, take Chloe home, its ok." He smiled at his friend. A.C nodded and turned to look for Chloe. He made his way outside of the Club to find Chloe sitting on a bus bench. The valet cam up to him and he handed over his ticket. A.C went and sat next to her.

"You ok?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah, Tomas was going to handle it." She only smiled.

"Let's go home." He spoke. His car was pulled up front. They stood and A.C opened and held the door for Chloe. Once she was seated he closed the door and ran around the back to his side of the car. He hopped into the driver's side and drove them to his apartment.

Chloe was starting to feel that bottomless Mojito in all it's glory. Her balance was off and it seemed as if she could actually feel the earth spin. She began to lean heavily against A.C. He unlocked his front door and ended up scooping her up and carrying her into the apartment and into her bedroom. He flopped her onto the bed and then and went to shut his front door. He came back and she was sitting up on the edge of the bed trying to unzip her dress.

"Chloe you can change in the morning…" he whispered. She pouted and turned slightly to show him the zipper. He sat behind on the edge of the bed behind her and put one hand on her shoulder the other on the zipper. She turned and lightly kissed his fingertips. He groaned at the sensation. He unzipped her and stood to leave. She stood and grabbed his hand. The straps of her dress were already sliding down her shoulders.

"A.C" she whispered.

"Chlo….you're drunk, I won't take advantage. Sleep well Tower." He spoke and kissed her cheek and pulled his hand away and exited, shutting the door behind him. He rested his back against the door. He needed a cold shower…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Caution adult content and sexual situations.

Chloe woke to a noisy, annoying alarm. It was buzzing and her head did not feel great. She slammed the off button cursing whoever invented alarm clocks. She also felt like she had French kissed a bag of cotton. She looked at the clock and it was only 6 in the morning. She grumbled bitterly. She gathered her toiletry bag not even paying attention to the world around her and marched into the bathroom. She didn't see A.C until he stepped out of the shower. She paused, he froze ,and there it was ……the stand off.

"Morning Tower." he spoke calmly.

"Hey, I see. I mean A.C." The blush was creeping down her body from the tip of her head heading toward her toes. He very slowly moved from the shower and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. She tried to back away but hit her back against the door. He then moved very slowly toward her.

"Do you know that this is the second cold shower I've had to take to get you out of my head?" he purred. She shook her head vigorously. "The first one didn't work either; now here you are in the bathroom ...with me."

She tried not to watch the water slide down his chiseled body. She tried not to lick her lips when he got closer to her. She certainly did not tell her hands to reach out and rest on his firm pecs. He put his hand over one of hers and then guided it to the top of his towel.

"Last night I wanted nothing more than to kiss you." He whispered as he took her mouth with his. It was soul searing and it made her toes curl. "I would have given you a full body massage." He kissed her cheek. He then led her hand to his arousal so she could feel it through the fabric of his towel. "I would have let my body be your playground." He spoke. She looked into his eyes. She then let go of her inhibitions and kissed him for all she was worth. He groaned at the kiss. Her hands had a mind of their own as they moved to the knot in his towel and undid it. He slid his hands to the waist of her pajama top and pulled it over her head. He bent his head down and kissed across the top of her exposed breasts.

"A.C." she whispered his name. He dropped to his knees and his mouth began to worship her chest. She could feel her self getting hotter and hotter. "A.C." she whispered she looked down at his face and he smiled at her.

"Chloe?" he asked but his lips weren't moving. "Chloe?" she heard a knock which totally didn't make sense. "Hey Chloe the alarm is going off" A.C spoke through the door.

"I'm up!I'm up!" she spoke sitting up right, her chest heaving, and she was flushed. She shook her head, amazed about what she just dreamt about.

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath?" he asked the concern evident.

"Uh yeah just ummm got up to fast is all."

"Ok, I'm going to pack the car so…"

"Thanks" she spoke trying to calm herself. She listened at the door for the sounds of him walking away. She peaked through a cracked door and when she thought he was gone she then bolted to the bathroom.

--

"You're awfully quiet this morning?" he spoke as they hit the highway. He passed a sidelong glance at her and smiled.

"Still recovering from last night, I had a good time if I forgot to tell you." She smiled as she flipped through the brochures on the Magic Kingdom.

"Good, glad to hear it." He spoke focusing back on the road, "Listen Tower." He spoke and she looked at him with a curious stare. "I don't want things to be weird between us. I just…last night, it took more will power than I thought I had to walk out of your room. I don't want there to be any rush for us to move forward. No pressure, if it happens, it happens you know?"

"Do you want it to happen?" she asked then immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Totally surprised her inside voice leaked out.

"Baby you have no idea. I don't want a casual thing though. Believe it or not I'm not that kind of guy." He paused. "And I'm not Clark and most certainly NOT Jimmy. Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind, and I promise to do the same." He winked at her.

"Thanks, Curry." She smiled and then focused back on the brochures. "There is so much to do!"

"Yeah, I bought V.I.P so you won't have the Disney experience of standing in line. So we have two days of whatever you want to do." She smiled and then frowned which he caught.

"What?"

"This vacation is going to be over soon."

"Don't even start that!" he smiled. "You'll have a great time."

And that she did. They checked into the Caribbean Beach Resort dumped off their bags and started the day of fun. Chloe was like a 6 year old in a candy store and with their V.I.P they could walk onto any ride. She dragged him to the park to have his picture with Ariel. She kissed his cheek. Then they got the Prince to take a picture of Chloe and Ariel kissing his cheeks. He was really not amused but a good sport about it. Chloe ducked off to go to the bathroom and came back with a stuffed Flounder and Sebastian so A.C wouldn't miss his ocean friends.

They took the tram to Epcot and started playing there. A.C took Chloe into the living seas and was the official tour guide to the entire experience. She was amazed again by him. He was very passionate and complimentary of the way that Disney treats their aquatics. They made it to the dive tank and stood and watched the divers feed the fish and turtles.

"Will you go diving with me?" he asked out of the blue. Chloe turned to him startled by the question.

"I don't know how." She spoke confused.

"I can teach you." He smiled searching her expressions.

"Sure."

"Cool, how about a boat trip when we get back to Miami?"

"What's this about A.C? You do realize that we have to get back to work in a few days."

"Come on let's take a walk." he smiled his million watt smile and took her hand in his. They ended up outside of the exhibit and moved onto the next. "There's so much that I want to share with you." he spoke as they made it to the next exhibit. They actually had to stand in line for the Star Wars Experience. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm looking forward to knowing it." She smiled, "We don't have to do it in week do we?"

"Nope" he smiled and kissed her warmly. "I think if I had forever I may never get to know everything about you." She blushed. The line moved and their way onto the ride and then onto the next one.

They made it to their hotel late that night; Chloe was beat. She couldn't believe how much there was to see. They had made a pact to come back another time and catch all the things they missed. Since they had adjoining rooms she came into his to hang out before she went to bed. He set all the treasures they had accumulated on a corner of his couch and then led Chloe to the patio and sat on a lounge chair pulling her into his lap. She moved to sit in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest. "Look at all those stars!" she whispered.

"Pretty cool." He spoke his hand slipping under her shirt and rubbing light circles on her belly. She sighed and wriggled further into the warmth of his body.

"A.C?" she whispered.

He leaned slightly to nibble her ear. "Uhhhmmm?"

Sigh. "Wow that feels good." She spoke of his hands and the amazing things he was stirring in her. "Will this change our relation..guh ..ship?"

"Probably, but not in a bad way, at least that's what I think. This can only get better."

"So we're kinda like Ariel huh?" His hands stopped at her comment and he looked at her with a confused expression. "Well I mean you're apart of the sea. I'm sooo land locked."

"Chloe to quote that ridiculous movie, 'you are apart of my world.' Just because I can spend weeks at sea doesn't mean I have to." He kissed her temple. She moved off the lounger and stood up. She looked down at him and smiled. She held her hand out to him and he sat up, accepted it, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I will tell you this as often as you need me too or will let me, you won't be left behind." He stood and kissed her warmly and then scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back into the room. She giggled and laughed the entire way to his bedroom. He plopped her onto the bed and then went and closed the shades and went to his door and put up the do not disturb sign. He came back to find her in tiny sleep shorts and an Ariel tank top. She was laying on her side in a come hither pose. He just shook his head.

"What?" she looked up at him innocently. He pulled off his shirt and took off his shorts and was wearing a pair of jockey shorts that fit very well. He then crawled up the bed to her and lay on his side facing her. "Hi." he whispered.

"Hi yourself." She whispered back. He raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it gently searching her eyes. "What?'You know you want to kiss de girl.'" She quoted. He laughed, shook his head, and leaned in and kissed her slowly. She responded in kind and then put her leg over his hip hooking her ankle on his back side and pulling him closer to her. He pulled back to look into her eyes and she was smiling devilishly.

"Come on Curry weren't you the one bragging on your skills when you're naked?"

A.C smirked and kissed her warmly. He maneuvered so she was on her back underneath him. He began to drop butterfly kisses on her face making his way to her mouth. He would kiss each corner and never touch her lips. He let one hand wander to her chest and began to massage her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. She moaned as he pinched and twisted slightly. He then began to rub gentle circles over the peaking flesh. He kissed his way down the sides of her neck, first one side and then the other. "God you're beautiful." He mouthed in her ear.

She gasped when he kissed his way to her chin and then made his way down her the front of her neck to her chest. He knelt slightly and pulled her tank top over her head. She instinctively covered herself by crossing her arms over her chest. He shook his head with a look of utter frustration. He then hopped off the bed to stand next to her, he scooped her up, and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down in front of the huge mirror and stood behind her. He reached around and put a gentle hand on each wrist. She was trapped in the cradle of his body and it made her shudder. He leaned his cheek against hers as he stared at their reflection. "Chloe, you're beautiful" he spoke as he gently pulled her arms away from her chest and placed them at her side. One arm still held her while the other slipped to her breasts and began to tease her again.

"Do you trust me Chlo?" he purred. She couldn't speak, only nod, "Then don't hide from me." She put her head down afraid to look into his eyes. "Look at me." He whispered. She was barely able to oblige as his hand moved down her body and dipped below her sleep shorts. Her eyes got wide as he began to tease her …again, only this time it was more intimate. He was made gentle passes at her nub setting her body on fire. She thought for sure she would die from pleasure. "Do you see it now? How truly amazing you are?" he whispered against her skin.

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned quickly forcing his hand away, got onto her tip toes and kissed him like she had wanted to for what now that if she truly admitted it would have been forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to bring her body as close to his as possible. He pulled back slightly and gave her a look that she'd commit to memory, logged forever as OMFG! He reached for the waist band of his shorts and quickly got rid of them. Chloe took the hint and did the same. He responded with a kiss that made her toes curl and her spine tingle. His hands slid down her body to her hips and he picked her up and put her on the counter. She squealed for the cold of it than that was quickly forgotten. He stepped in between her legs and she could feel him press against her belly. She slipped a hand between them to stroke him.

Her first contact made him jerk in surprise. He stopped kissing her tossed his head back and moaned. His breathing became deeper and more erratic with each stroke of her hand. He cupped her face with his left and smiled "Baby if you want this to last…guh…you will need to stop that." He put his other hand on top of hers to hold it still. She gave him and impish grin then winked at him. She let go of him as she leaned back on the counter and spread herself wider for him.

He had to bite his tongue to gain control. He smirked back at her challenge and leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breasts. He turned left and right and blew on each breast with no kiss. He then kissed his way down her body. He wanted her to know with every touch of his lips and brush of his hands that she was loved and treasured.

Chloe gasped as he seared a trail down her body. It was a heaven like she had never known before. She felt treasured and beautiful. He kissed his way to her left hip bone than back across to her right. He kissed down one thigh and then moved over and kissed up the other. He then dropped to his knees and stared up at her. She looked at him a little afraid of what he was going to do next and when he took her in a kiss so hot she thought the fire sprinklers would go off. What his mouth was doing to her ought to be criminal. She put her legs on his shoulders for better access and when she came it was like the fourth of July behind her eyelids. He kissed his way back up her body to her and he was face to face with her. Smiling like a conquering hero.

"Wow." She whispered. He dropped a chaste kiss on her nose and said nothing. He then stepped back and offered her a hand. She took it as he pulled her from the counter and led her back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her so she was standing in between his legs. She looked him in the eye and then pushed him back onto the bed in a glorious tackle. He laughed as she took his mouth with a ferocity that she didn't know she had. She ran a hand through his hair and began to rub herself against his body. She again snuck a hand between then to hold him. If it were possible he would have swallowed his tongue. She then maneuvered with a grace that would make any Olympic gymnast jealous she impaled her self on him.

"Chloe." He whispered as she began to rock back and forth and side to side. A.C was in heaven. The object of his finally admitted affection was at last his. She raked her hands down his abdomen playing with the ridges of his six pack. His hips were no longer being controlled by his brain. They were matching her movement, like they had been made to be together. He could feel her climax building. He was able to reach a hand up and flick her nub a couple of times which sent her soaring to the stars. He then came right along with her. Like two halves of the same whole, it felt right, it was perfect.

When they both came down from the high, he scooted back onto the bed, laying on it properly and she was lying across his chest.

"Am I dead?" she asked kissing his chest.

"If you are then we died together." He whispered kissing the top of her head. He maneuvered and wiggled until he had the blankets pulled over them. Chloe sighed and he could sense her unrest. "I have no regrets, Chlo." He looked down at her and she up and him and they both smiled. She yawned, snuggled, and then drifted off to sleep, listening to his heart beat. He watched her for a while until his eye lids got heavy and he also drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe woke up from an unreal dream. She had the role of Eric in the Little Mermaid and A.C had left her behind. She crawled quietly out of bed and grabbed the first article of clothing she could find which was his shirt and put it on. She went into the main living room area and then out onto the patio. The stars were out and she flopped into the chair where the whole evening started. She smiled wistfully then frowned.

'Oh, god, I slept with Aquaman.' She thought. She began to freak about what the others' would say or think. 'How could she look A.C in the face? Jimmy had been a so-so lover. He always liked to be on top, and he always talked the same dirty talk to her. She could recite it verbatim each time.

A.C looked at her like she was sent from heaven just for him, like the sun rose and set for her alone. It also made her leery because she knew he was different. He never talked about his past, but there was definitely a story there. How could she compete with that? She couldn't count her flaws with her fingers and toes, but was looked at by him as if she were perfection incarnate and it made her self conscious. Her romance track record was a long list of disasters. A.C was one of her best friends and she couldn't lose him.

"Hey." he spoke from the door way. He was only in his shorts.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry." She spoke. He just shook his head and went to the patio rail and leaned against it. He sighed and then turned to face her.

"I once dated this girl, who thought that if she knew my deepest secret that we would be together forever. I spent so much time trying to keep her from digging; I wasn't ready. That part of me that is so secret that I only really want one person to know. I look at you and I want to tell you everything." He paused. "I see your doubt though. I see you struggling to know if this is really real."

"What are you psychic now?" she snarked.

"No just more observant than most give me credit for. Jimmy…Hell Clark did such a number on you. Chlo, I can't make you feel what I feel or see what I see. You have to find that within yourself."

'Here it comes…the kiss off.' She thought.

"I will be with you every step of the way. I'm not going to give up on us. I'm not going to let YOU talk yourself out of what could be the best thing that ever happened to us. I know you have scars, I do to. Let's get over them together." He spoke kneeling at her feet. "And don't worry about what anyone else might think. It's none of their business."

"We crossed a line, A.C" she spoke softly. "We can't take it back, ever."

"Don't want to, but go on…"

"Lois and Clark have this whole epic thing going on, Ollie and Dinah, well who the hell knows? I'm supposed to be the sidekick. I don't pick sides; I can't show favoritism. I don't get the happily ever after."

"Says who? Tower, who says you don't get that, you deserve happiness as much as the next person? You're a JL'er not a nun. You're only human."

"And are you?" she spoke regretting the words immediately. "Will you move on and leave me alone to mend another broken heart?"

He looked down and sighed. He then looked back into her face with a resolve she had never seen before.

"My name is Orin, son of Atlanta and Thaddeus of Atlantis. I am very human, just not very normal. My mother escaped with me at the peak of the civil war of my people to protect me. My father who was king was killed. She found Tom, my adoptive father, and raised me among the land dwellers. My mother was killed by a siren when I was younger, and I was left to find out about my heritage on my own until I met my guardian Caffrey. He trained me until his death. My purpose was to protect the Oceans. Then I met Oliver and found a purpose much bigger than that." He stood and held a hand to her. "Chloe…you are the ONLY person except for my father who knows that particular story. I took a leap of faith, because I believe in you. Can you do the same?" he smiled.

Chloe looked up at the offered hand and sighed. She took it and he pulled her to him in a warm embrace. "That's a huge step there sidekick how do you feel?" he whispered against her skin, his breath tickling her cheek. She pulled back and looked up into his face. Tears sliding down her cheeks, his brow wrinkled in concern.

"A.C, I may act like I have thick skin, but I really don't. I'm terrified that if this fails I'll loose one of my best friends." He kissed her tears away and then captured her lips in a kiss that was the tenderest of her life.

"Not gonna happen." He scooped her up and carried her to the sofa in his room. He sat down with her in his lap and they talked. She opened up about everything, her fears, her dreams, and hopes. She even talked about her past with the meteor infected and Clark. It was 4 in the morning before they went back to his bed. She felt so much better with opening up to A.C. She curled up onto his chest and fell asleep; he had his arms around her and was rubbing lazy circles on her back.

Chloe woke with the most amazing sense of peace she had ever had. She was still on A.C's chest, she looked up and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat at her. She buried her face against his chest.

"Why are you hiding?" He whispered.

"Not every morning a girl wakes up with the hottest Prince of the Sea." She spoke and then looked up at him. He just shook his head. "Orin?"

"Yup." he smiled. Chloe yawned and stretched against his body.

"Do you go back to….ya know Atlantis?"

"I do, just not very frequently. Right now it's in a state of peace. My Uncle is ruling, I'm protecting my father's legacy by doing what I do."

"I still keep seeing King Tritan." She spoke chuckling.

"God I hate that movie." He shook his head. "Nope, no merpeople, no fins, no scales." He spoke rubbing her back again. "Look it's our last day here, so let's get up and head out. You can grill me to your hearts delight." He smiled, kissed her forehead and got them both out of bed. She kissed him one more time before going off to her room to shower.


	8. Chapter 8

A.C and Chloe had decided to go and spend their last day at MGM Studios. They left the park at 6pm for the ride back to Miami. Chloe grilled him all day about his home and his past. She felt like she really knew him now and felt so protective. He's smart, funny, caring, and not at all the "surfer type" he portrays for the other JL'ers.

When they got back to Miami, a box waiting for him in his living room on his coffee table; his dad left him a note.

_Bart dropped this by said it was urgent.  
__Dad_

A.C set the bags down. Chloe went to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. A.C opened the small box to find 2 thumb drives and a stack of files to be read. A.C went to his desk and grabbed his lap top. He then went back to the couch and sat down. Chloe came and sat next to him resting her hand on his thigh and leaning her head against his shoulder to watch. The first drive had the instructions; there was a large 33.1 facility on an island in the Cayman cluster. The team was currently dismantling one in the Rocky Mountains.

A. C was to go and do some recon of the facility and logistics and report back in 2 days. Watchtower was assigned as his partner for the mission. He handed her a folder with her name on it as they began to formulate a plan. She finished the pot of coffee and after going over the logistics and A.C emailing the boss. They were left sitting on the couch, Chloe cuddled into A.C's lap.

"Well, looks like we're going on a boat trip after all." He smiled. Chloe looked apprehensive. "What? I bought a wet suit for you, you have a life vest and the world's best life guard on duty." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just not a great swimmer." She spoke.

"We can work on that after this. I promise I'll teach you. I can have some of my friends looking out for you while I'm doing the recon." He smiled. She nodded and yawned. He stood with her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and then texted his dad. He got a reply rather quickly.

"So my dad has my boat all ready for us, he'll be going with." A.C smiled. "Perfect company for you." He smiled at Chloe who was half asleep. He set his phone down, stripped down to his boxer briefs, and crawled onto the bed with her. He pulled her against him and then pulled a blanket over them and then he fell asleep.

It seemed as if she had just gone to sleep and had to wake up. A.C was in shorts and a classic orange tank top. He was in the living room when she found him, sitting on the couch with his lap top resting on his knees. He was deep into whatever he was doing. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning." He grinned. She grumbled as she went into the kitchen for coffee. She poured a cup and took it black. She trodded back to the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"I've looked over the floor plan again. This should be routine recon." He spoke. He closed his lap top and packed it into its case. There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. It was his dad. Chloe just watched the 2 interact and it made her smile. Tom went and poured himself a cup of coffee and then came and sat in the chair across from Chloe.

"We need to get going soon if we intend to make good time." He spoke. Chloe was still trying to wake up. "Listen, there's a bedroom on the boat, you can sleep there." He smiled. Chloe sighed and nodded. She stood and went and got dressed and grabbed another travel bag. She still hadn't unpacked from their Disney vacation. They were on the road in A.C's dads' truck within a half hour. All equipment was already on the boat. A.C had his and Chloe's lap top in his duffle. She was asleep with her head rested on his shoulder as they made there way out to the dock. Chloe was shown the bedroom below deck and was put to bed by A.C. He and his dad finished loading up the boat and then started out toward the destination.

Chloe woke up with a start, she looked around unsure of where she was. She sat up and realized that the whole room was moving. Then she remembered that she was on a boat. She yawned and stretched and climbed out of bed and went upstairs to the deck. She smiled at the sight. Her boyfriend, 'ohh, she could say that now' was with his dad sitting on deck chairs talking. "Ahemmmmm" she spoke. A.C looked over his shoulder at her and then stood up and went to her.

"Good afternoon." He smiled while hugging her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, its about 2:30" he kissed her cheek and led her to his deck chair. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"So Chloe," Tom spoke. "A.C says that you're a whiz at the computer. You're the one that keeps the gang in line?" he smiled. She looked stunned that he knew.

"Uhh"

"Chloe, my dad is retired US Coast Guard; he knows how to keep secrets. Besides that, he helps me when he can." He smiled. She still didn't look certain. "The boss knows short stuff." He kissed her cheek. "Well, now that you're awake, I'm gonna go change. We'll need to test the communications before I go to the site." He stood and set her down on the chair and then went below deck. She was stunned.

"He's so much more than he pretends most of the time, huh?" His dad asked. Chloe nodded. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard, A.C talks about you a lot." He smiled.

"I see he mentioned I'm den mother to a large group of children?"

Tom laughed. "Not really but I could see that. No he said that you are the comm. queen. You keep them all on task and help them get in and out safely. I need to thank you for that. When Arthur first explained to me what he was doing with his abilities I was really apprehensive." He spoke. Chloe turned the chair to face the elder Curry. "But I've watched my son grow and mature into the man he his now and I need to thank his boss for that."

"Then we would need to thank you for sharing your son with the rest of the world. He thinks very highly of you." She spoke. They were about to continue when A.C came upstairs in full kit. He handed Chloe her lap top and her ear piece. He had his in his pocket, to keep it dry until he was ready. He smiled at the two of them chatting. He waited until Chloe got set up and then sat at the edge of the boat. He winked at her and then waved to his dad and he rolled backwards into the water. Minutes later he surfaced with a bottle nosed dolphin at either side him.

"This is Chance and Meikos." He spoke introducing them. "If you need me, just tap the water 3 times, and one of them will come and get me. The other will stay with you. This will keep you from airing your position, just in case." He smiled. He whistled and the dolphins disappeared below the surface.

"Thanks…" she spoke. She set down her equipment and went to the edge of the boat. She then leaned over toward him. A cushion of water brought him up to her. "Be careful," she whispered kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Looks like somebody's getting brave." He winked and returned back to where he was originally. "There will be radio silence until I get close. Give me about 20 minutes." He spoke and then disappeared below the surface.

Chloe took her spot back on deck trying to stifle the smile she had on her face.

"I bet A.C didn't tell you that he took me to Atlantis once." Tom spoke.

"I'm sorry?"

"It was just after he joined the JL. He wanted me to meet his family to understand why he was doing what he was doing. We had had a couple of really huge arguments about safety and risk."

"How?" Chloe asked slipping her ear piece into her ear.

"Not for me to tell, and honestly I don't remember that part. I can tell you that it was the most amazing experience of my life. I saw first hand how special my son truly is." He smiled pride beaming from his face.

Chloe booted up her computer and with a few key strokes she was up on the comm. waiting for his transmission. A.C's dad got up and set some fishing poles. They were dummies so if anyone asked there was a reason why they were in open water.

He went down below and made some sandwiches and brought up some drinks. He also brought up a photo album he had stashed. He showed her pictures as they sat and waited.

"Aquaman up and on the air, do you copy Tower?" his voice was calm over the radio.

"Gotcha loud and clear."

"Copy, off to site, ETA 5 minutes. "

"Copy, clock starting now." she spoke. She flipped through the album and smiled at the memories. Tom shared more stories and had Chloe laughing until she cried.

"Aquaman to Tower." His voice now carried a different tone.

"Go ahead.'

"It's gone! The entire thing is just not here. There is a giant whole lotta nothing here." He spoke confused. Chloe set down the album and began typing furiously. Satellite images showed a shadow as large as the facility.

"According to the satellite it's there. Do you need back up?" she asked. His transmission was staticky.

"Aquaman, do you copy, do you need back up?" The line was dead. A.C's dad was already pulling up the fishing poles. Chloe sent an urgent transmission to the watch tower.

The line picked up. "What's the emergency Tower?" Vic spoke.

"Aquaman went to recon on our assignment. He said the facility was gone. Sattelite says its not. I lost radio contact. His dad and I are on a fishing boat heading toward his location." She spoke as Tom fired up the engines and headed the boat toward his son's location.

"Standby Tower." Vic spoke. Chloe was working on tracing the ear piece A.C had.

"Tower, we have everyone busy. I sent a distress call to his cousin." He spoke.

"That arrogant can of tuna is around?" she asked. Chloe had encountered Namor at a meeting of the League a few months ago and wasn't impressed.

"Yeah and right now he's the closest back up we have."

"Cyborg I have a lead on his mic, its stagnant on the beach." She linked it to him.

"Got that and your location. Be careful out there Tower. We really weren't sure what Lex was doing out there. This was recon only."

"Well I guess chrome dome has finally gotten smarter. If you have us on satellite, I'm going to clear the channel in case the beacon is wrong."

"Copy, and as soon as we get some members free, I'll send them your way."

"Thanks…Tower out."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. I appreciate it greatley. There is soo much more to post! I hope you continue to enjoy the Chlurry!


	9. Chapter 9

They made good time and distance to come with in visual range of the island. Tom powered down the boat and set anchor. He then handed Chloe a duffle bag and tossed his on the deck. "Oh boy." Chloe spoke pulling out the wet suit. She stepped into it with some assistance from Tom. He suited up as well.

"You do realize how far that is over there right?" she asked. He laughed and nodded.

"The dolphins can get us closer with out being detected." He spoke. Chloe's eyes got really big.

"Chloe I've had 30 years in the ocean, I won't let anything happen to you." He spoke putting a sheathed knife around his calf. He slipped his gloves on and directed Chloe to do the same.

The two dolphins surfaced as if they were waiting for them. They were about to get into the water when his voice came up on mic and he was whispering.

"Tower, do you read?"

"Go ahead, are you alright?"

"This is a bigger problem then first anticipated. I think he's been working on creating more meta's. This compound from what I could see has a huge sub basement. That's where he's been training them. It's his army. The bastard finally has his army."

"Is he okay?" Tom asked.

"Sorry..standby Aquaman…" she turned to his father. "Yes, but he's not out of danger. This has gone from recon to shut down. It's a training ground."

"We still go. The others were busy right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh shit!?" and then the transmission was dead. Chloe tried to get him back and wasn't successful. He was now in serious trouble.

Chloe switched channels and let Vic know what changed. She and Tom then slid into the water. They caught dorsal fin and the dolphins pulled them toward the island. They made it to what Tom had called swimming distance in about 15 minutes. The dolphins were released and Tom swam with his son's girlfriend. She did really well once she took her mind off her fear. They made it to the beach and surfaced with great stealth. They headed into the cover of the trees and toward the facility. Chloe pulled out a blackberry type thing from her inside her suit. Tom shook his head.

"What can I say?" she smiled as she pressed a few buttons and the schematic showed up. She then led him toward the closest entrance. They were about to head toward the door when a hand reached across her abdomen and dragged her down. Tom was tripped and knocked to the ground.

Chloe came face to face with A.C. She hugged him and kissed him, then punched him in the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"Oh shit! Then the line went dead. What do you think? Vic was sending a distress call to your cousin, everyone is busy."

"He's not coming."

"What? How do you know?" she asked.

"Cause he's here, he's a captive." He spoke. He looked at his dad and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming."

"My boy is in trouble, nothing is going to keep me behind." He smiled. A.C then turned to Chloe and gave her the once over.

"Nice suit." He smiled.

"Now isn't the time." She spoke blushing and looking over her hand held device. "There are hundreds of heat signatures on the sub level. There is also a few up top. Damn it, we could really use some help." She spoke showing A.C.

He looked over her shoulder and smiled. "The cavalry is here." He spoke as Superman descended. He made a low landing to avoid being seen.

"Aquaman, Tower, Sir." He spoke looking over at the Senior Curry.

"Cut the crap man, that's my dad." A.C spoke.

"Gotcha, what do you need? The boat with the others is coming; they are about an hour away."

"Massive training center. Hundreds of heat signatures below. I have no idea what he was creating, especially this close to the water. Plus he has one of A.C's relatives."

"Namor?"

"Yeah." Arthur spoke.

"Well then we do what we do best." Superman spoke.

"Kick ass first and ask questions later?" A.C questioned and Superman just nodded.

"So the plan is these two stay with me, big blue, you go and search for the weapons cache."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked looking at A.C's father.

"Blue, he's spent years in the Coast Guard and knows more about hand to hand combat than you or I. He stays with me." He spoke definitively. Superman nodded. Chloe turned her hand held device over and removed 4 small ear pieces and before she put hers in dolled out the others. "Now we go. Contact us if you find something or the others get close." He spoke. Blue nodded and took off. A.C moved to stand behind Chloe. "Alright Tower, after you." She looked at the device and he couldn't resist a quick kiss to her ear.

"Keep it up fish stick and I'll tell your dad what you did to Bart last month."

"You wouldn't?" he asked half laughing.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked daring him. He looked at his dad and cleared his throat.

"Let's go."

The mission was going smoothly, up top. The rest of the team arrived and was helping to secure the premises. The group down below, A.C, Chloe,and Tom were hitting dead end after dead end on the massive amounts of heat signatures. They finally came up to hatch that led down to one more level. A.C could smell the ocean water before they ever got near it. He paused and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Let me go first, something's not right."

"Don't pull the hero crap on m…"

"He's right." Tom spoke; years of training and learning to trust his instincts was kicking in. A.C moved around her before she could finish. He made his way around the corner to the corridor and stopped short. Chloe slammed into his back, he turned to her…

"Run" he spoke clearly.

"Sorry?"

"You need to get out of here as quickly and quietly as you can. He wasn't making meta humans. He was mutating sea life. There are things in here that aren't…" he stopped his anger was raging.

"But."

'Tower, go. Please, make sure my dad gets to safety. I have to handle this." He spoke. He cupped her face in his hands. "I am not letting you go or leaving you behind, I'm the only one who can do this." He spoke.

"You and me both cousin." Namor spoke from behind Tom. He was rubbing his neck where his control device was.

"See we got this covered." He smiled and tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Now go." He ordered as the two Aquamen went into the chamber. Chloe and Tom made there way back up to the main level and out to the beach where the boat was waiting with the others. The motor kicked on and it pulled away from the island.

"Charges are set, awaiting a cue from Aquaman to detonate." Vic spoke. Chloe watched the heat signatures, nothing moved.

"This is Aquaman, detonate." Came over the radio.

"What? Wait? He's still in there, they are still in there!" Chloe protested but it was too late the island was blown to kingdom come. Tom held her as she cried. 'How could he?' she kept thinking.

"You might want to check this out Tower?" Big blue spoke while floating over the boat. A huge tidal wave was rolling away from the island and Namor and A.C were at the top. There were hundreds of creatures in its wake as if being called by the pied pipers. Moments later the entire group of creatures and the two men disappeared under the ocean's surface.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom looked at the girl who was clinging to him like a life raft, "Just have to have faith, Chloegirl' he spoke and kissed the top of her head in a fatherly kiss. The JL took the two back to their boat where they planned to wait for A.C, for a little while at least. The others were going to head back to HQ. Tom moved the boat back to their original position, he was certain someone would come to investigate the explosion.

Tom and Chloe bonded; she would share stories of A.C's heroics and his jokester side. Tom loved to here about his son's exploits. They were out on that boat a day and a half when A.C finally returned. Chloe was laying in the sun on the deck in her bikini. Tom was actually fishing, A.C always helped him to find the fish that were of a large population that would need help keeping the numbers down. Chloe had her ear phones in and her iPod was blaring and it appeared as if she was asleep.

A.C talked to his dad first, and then went to get out of his uniform and into shorts. His dad began to reel in his line so they could head back to shore. He then made his way over to his sunbathing beauty. He grabbed her sun screen and squirted some in his hands. He then moved to her side and began to slather the cold lotion onto her stomach. She sat bolt upright screaming. She opened her eyes to see his mischievous grin. She pulled her ear phones out and launched herself at him. The lotion was sliming both their bellies. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"You miss me?" he asked huskily as she began to rub the lotion into his skin. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lower lip and nodded. He kissed her warmly. "Missed you too, dad is turning us around so we can head back to Miami." He spoke just holding her.

"What happened?"

"Those creatures, all of them, were returned to Atlantis. The healers there were going to try and cure them if not rehabilitate them and keep them safe. It was awful Chlo, he tried to turn dolphins into killing machines. He used sharks, whales, even eels for his madness. A couple of the dolphins are from Chance's and Meikos' pod."

"Oh,gosh." She spoke.

"Yeah," he spoke shaking his head. "So much for a work free vacation, huh?"

"It happens right? I mean we saw some cool things, you got to spend time with your father, and you and I…."

"Yeah you and I" he smiled, kissing her again. She loved that part the most. He was hers and she knew it. Yeah it was still incredibly new and they had a long road to travel, but the journey with him would be so very worth it.

It was late in the evening when they arrived at port. They decided on going out to dinner. Chloe adored A.C's father and thought with his hand to hand combat skill he would be a great asset to the League. Some of the new recruits get complacent on powers only. She needed to talk to Ollie and A.C before she approached Tom.

They all laughed and talked and the Chloe excused herself to go to the ladies room.

"A.C" Tom spoke after she left. "You picked a good one, I like her and she doesn't take any of your crap."

"Thanks dad." He spoke his facing getting slightly pink. "I love her; she's had a hard time when it comes to guys though. I need for her to see and believe that I'm different. That we're different."

"Just keep up what you've been doing. Be honest, talk to her, and don't let her hide from you." He spoke. "And when you're ready, I have a ring for you. You're mother set it aside for you. I don't know if she knew she was in danger or not, but she said it was an heir loom befitting a prince."

"Thanks dad." He spoke. Chloe returned a few minutes later.

"Sorry that took so long, Ollie called on my way back." She spoke looking at the two men who were acting suspicious.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"What did Oliver say?" A.C asked changing the subject/

"That the jet will be waiting for us mid morning." She spoke. A.C looked at his watch.

"Then we should get back so we can pack." He smiled. He looked for their server; Tom stood up and pulled out Chloe's chair for her.

"You're gonna wait all night kiddo, I already paid. It's not polite to leave a lady waiting." He spoke. A.C glared at his father and then offered a hand to Chloe to help her out of her chair. Tom drove them back to A.C's apartment then left for his house.

"You wanna crash with me in my room?" he spoke bluntly. Chloe blushed and nodded. She was totally exhausted. They slid under the covers, Chloe in a borrowed t shirt and A.C in boxers. She cuddled up next to him and he held her close.

"Tomorrow they're gonna find out about us." she spoke stunned.

"So?" he spoke yawning. "You're entitled to happiness and it shouldn't matter where you find it." She rolled over to face him. They were nearly nose to nose.

"Yeah but."

"But nothing. Sticks and stones, baby." He kissed her nose. 'You aren't going to be allowed to talk yourself out of this. If they have a problem we'll handle it together."

She nodded and kissed him good night. She knew she was in trouble cause she couldn't stop with just one kiss. They had a plane to catch that next morning but, who the heck cared?


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe yawned and stretched, feeling thoroughly loved. She rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. She smiled at the memory of the night before. A.C came into the bedroom carrying a tray, fruit, toast and a large Finding Nemo coffee mug with Dori, Nemo, and squirt playing in the coral. If the liquid was hot Marlin would appear, as it got colder he would disappear.

"I don't want to ever here that I don't have a sense of humor." He grinned, "I bought this for you." Chloe laughed, and sat up. He set the tray on her lap. "Frank called and he said he's leaving soon and should be at the airport by 10:30." Chloe looked at her watch, it was 8:45.

"Are you packed already?" she asked knowing the answer to that.

"Yup. Frank also said there would be a car here at 9:45" Chloe nodded as she worked on her breakfast. "I left you an extra bag on the bed for the rest of your stuff."

"I'm not going to need an extra bag…."

"Ohh OK!" he laughed. His phone rang from the living room. "Hurry it up sidekick we don't have all day." He patted her knees and then stood to go answer his phone. He was on the phone with his dad forever, sitting on his deck. So when Chloe came out dressed and ready to go 45 min later he was shocked.

"Alright dad, talk to you later." He hung up. Chloe looked like an angel in a soft pastel summer dress, and her flip flops. A.C stood and smiled.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

"You need your eyes examined,"

"Better than perfect vision above and below water." He spoke kissing her. She sighed. He pulled back and led her back into the room. He shut and locked his patio door. He saw her bags by the door next to his, including the extra bag.

"Not a word Curry, not…a ….word." she spoke laughing. He only shook his head. He was gathering up his lap top bag and stuff when the driver showed up. He carried out Chloe's luggage first and got her settled into the SUV. He then went back grabbed his stuff and made sure everything was locked up and left a note for his dad. He came back a few minutes later set his bags in the back and then joined Chloe. The driver then took off toward the airport. Chloe was looking at the scenery passing them by and slid her hand across the seat to A.C's. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They were at the airport in no time at all. All bags loaded onto the sleek jet. Chloe was thanking the driver while A.C was talking to Frank the pilot. They both got seated, the attendant shut the doors and they began taxiing to their runway.

Chloe was resting her head against A.C's shoulder. He lifted the arm rest and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Bart is gonna freak out."

"All you have to do is say one word and this word will guarantee he won't tease you AT all."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, last year we went to Mexico for vacation,"

"You and the guys?" she asked kinda feeling left out.

"And Dinah, why?"

"Oh nothing." She got quiet and tried to pull away from him.

"Chlo, we didn't ask you cause at the time you were a little preoccupied." He spoke tap dancing around the subject.

"Oh." she spoke.

"Tower," he spoke, "No more, you are going every where we do, if you want. We just thought that you know 'ol what's his face' would have objected to you traipsing off with a group of guys."

"You're right, absolutely." she sighed. "So what's the word?"

"Carmelita" he smiled kissing the side of her head. She laughed and could only imagine why that name would get to Bart. The flight was uneventful; they landed at the Metropolis airport mid afternoon. They were greeted at the airport by Vic.

He had the suburban, he greeted Chloe with a warm hug and A.C with a hand shake.

"Glad to see you made it back ok, Nemo." He teased.

"Well, Autobot, it was a quick trip." He sassed back.

"Alright boys," Chloe spoke using her best Mom voice.

"Sorry Tower." Vic spoke. Chloe shook her head. She smiled; she patted A.C on the bottom and then turned to help unload her bags. Vic eyes got really wide and A.C blushed and turned. Chloe was busy loading all her bags into the 'burban. "So I take it you two had a good vacation?"

"It was alright?" teased Chloe while winking at A.C.

"Ouch fish stick." Vic teased. "Seriously though, it's about damn time. You to have been worse than Ollie and Dinah. So if you two figured it out maybe there's hope for them."

"Thanks man." A.C spoke.

"Bart however is going to flip out." He spoke teasing Chloe as he went and grabbed the last of her bags. A.C grabbed his bags and loaded them up. Soon they were on their way to the Tower. Chloe had gotten real quiet and nervous. A.C was driving and Vic was riding shot gun. A.C would peak in the rear view to see Chloe ringing her hands.

When they arrived at the Clock tower, Vic helped them carry all their bags upstairs. A.C grabbed Chloe's hand and laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned and gave her a warm kiss and that's when the elevator door opened.

"Dude remove your fish lips from Chloelicious, like now!" Bart yelled.

"Simmer down little fella." A.C snapped. He kissed Chloe again and they walked hand in hand into the condo. Lois and Clark were there, plus Ollie and Dinah.

"Ach! My eyes, my eyes!" he shouted.

"Bart chill." Chloe spoke over his theatrics at the moment. She was so nervous he wasn't making it any better.

"Told ya, Lois." Clark spoke to his wife who was sitting in his lap.

"Chloe?" she asked.

"Look every body, not that this is any of YOUR business, but yes, A.C and I are together. Get your comments, snark, and inappropriate platitudes out of your system while he helps me take my stuff to my room. I don't want to hear it when we come back. Got it!" she spoke in a huff. A.C already had her bags in his hands except for 2. She grabbed them and they went upstairs. "As for you Bart one word, just one, and I am told to remind you about CARMELITA" she spoke as they reached the top of the stairs went down the hall to her room and after they entered she shut the door, dropped her bags and collapsed on the bed.

A.C set her bags down gently and sat on the edge of the bed just staring at her.

"What?" she asked, sitting up.

"That was really hot." He smiled. He kissed her warmly. "This is definitely going to be an adventure with you isn't it?" He smiled. She was blushing and laughing and hugged him knowing that he was absolutely right.


End file.
